


Finding You

by moonlightcalls



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Georgetta "George" Delany, Canon Compliant, Multi, Shifter Courting, of magic rises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't need a mate--no matter what her sisters might say. She doesn't like Eduardo--no matter what her brother might say. Though the trip to Europe of Pancea might prove one of those things might be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This took forever. I started this for July Camp Nano. First Kate Daniels fic, there is that. A chance for rating to change.

Keira could hear the door unlock and soon she can see her brother come in, rounding the corner. She’s laying on the couch, making faces at the pillow in her hands. He stares at her before asking,“What are you doing?”

“What? Can’t a girl visit her favorite brother?” she asks, before throwing the pillow at him.

“I’m your only brother,” he mutters, while catching the ugly green thing.

“Ok, yes, there is that. But the sentiment still stands, our other siblings are annoying.”

“What, have they been bugging you about finding a mate--” Keira interrupts Jim, before he can say anymore. He sighs, sitting down. “Okay, then. Go on.”

“They wanted me to babysit the brats. Went on, and on, and on.” Jim smirks at her, while she rearranges her legs. “It’s not funny! Said since I’m not busy that I could do something useful and give them a break.”

“So you’re here to ask if there’s anything I have for you?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“Basically, yes. Has anyone broke any laws? Anything fun?” She pokes his side, with her foot.

“Eduardo has not broken any laws. He has only broken that one law.”

“Who said anything about that werebuffalo?” she asked, while trying to tug the pillow away from him.

“He usually comes up when you talk about having fun,” he smirks.

“I’m truthful. It was fun hunting him. There’s been nothing that fun for a while. Since then and otherwise,” she explains.

“Well, speaking of Eduardo, he’s part of the group that’s going to Europe,” he says, holding tight to the pillow. With no other indication of what he was talking about. He didn’t need to elaborate, she was his sister.

“Let me guess, you’re sulky that you can’t go,” Keira grins.

“I’m not going, but you can.” he says, before letting go of the pillow. Keira fell back onto the couch with a little thud, the pillow almost smacking her in the face.

“So, let me get this straight, because I know you, you just volunteered me to go, didn’t you?” she asks, lifting her head slightly, the pillow obscuring half her face.

“Was I wrong? You did come here for something.”

“No, I guess not,” she pursed her lips. “So who’s all going?”

“Both the Lord and his Consort, Barabas, George, Mahon, Derek, Aunt B, Raphael, Andrea, Eduardo and a medmage,” Jim lists.

Keria lifts an eyebrow, “Who’s the medmage?”

“Does it matter who the medmage is?” he asks, shifting his body. Keira narrows her eyes.

“Of course it matters. It’s not like you don’t know who it is. You most likely tried to pick the ten who are going, by lonesome..” At Jim’s sour look Keira continues. “Aunt B probably put a prick in your plans though, huh? So tell me, who is the medmage. You’re usually much better at dodging questions… Like a lot.”

“I don’t want your personal feelings, getting in the way of your decision.” Jim finally says, ignoring Keira’s flat look. “You know this is important. We need the pancea “

“I wouldn’t let personal feelings get in the way of this, Jim. What’s gotten into you? Is this because of Dali?” she asks, curios. Was he thinking of _his_ future?

Jim wiped a hand over his face. “No, Keira, it’s not because of my mate--”

Keira snorted, “Sure it isn’t. At least some part of this is, which is understandable. Maybe it’s even because our sisters are also nagging at you? Hm. See, there it is. And for some reason you don’t want me to know who the medmage is, which I don’t see why. You love being prepared as much as a paranoid person can get.” Keira thought of the names Jim listed. “So Clan Rat, or Clan Jakal?”

Jim’s facial expression didn’t change.

“You had to have cut someone out because of Aunt B. So who is it? I mean, I don’t really have anyone against any of the clans” Jim stayed silent. “But, they’re a medmay--Jim!”

Jim stayed silent and didn’t meet her eyes.

“You volunteered me for the job, without bothering to ask me?” Keira didn’t really care about that. “But then you decided to hand pick one of my exes? Jim! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I needed a medmage. One that Dr. Doolittle trained, but that I knew and trusted.”

“So my ex? You trust my ex?” she growls, and threw the pillow hard.

“We needed people from Clan Rat, or Jakal.”

“No you didn’t! They’re taking Mahon. That’s reason enough to not want to take someone from Clan Jakal Jim. Why did you pick him, and not someone from Nimble?”

Jim cringed, before answering, “Because the only one I would trust for this is pregnant.”

“She’s  pregnant?” she asks, while she allowed her eyes to bug out. _Oh wow_ , she thought and proceeded to mentally list off the things she would need to get for the medmage.

“Yes, and frankly we don’t need to have that on our hands as well.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Keira sighs. “But do you really trust him not to fuck it up?”

“I don’t trust him with you, but he’ll behave perfectly fine for this job if he knows what’s good for him,” he answers. She didn’t know what to make out of that loaded statement.

“That still doesn’t exactly put you in good light you know,” Keira pouts.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure if that Jackass insults your honor, Eduardo will protect you.” he says, perfectly serious. But Keira could hear the smirk.

Keira gave a blank stare.

“Only if course you're out of earshot, and can’t do it yourself,” he placates, mockingly.

“And exactly what do you mean by that?”

“He respects you.” he says, this time actually serious. Her brother is so weird.

“You mean he has a respectfully amount of fears of me.”

“No, he respects you. And he’s afraid of you, but you know what he’s capable of, so that fact slightly outweighs the other.”

“Hm.”

“You know if he wasn’t so afraid of you, he would have already made a move?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Keira doesn’t move, and finally, when the silence became awkward asks, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what is sounds like. Now who’s being dense?”

“I’m not looking for a mate, Jim.”

“No one said anything about mating.” Dammit, she could hear his smug tone.

“I--”

“I just meant that by now you could’ve gotten over that sexual tension you you two have, ” Jim smirked, tossing the pillow to her.

“Don’t do that!” Keira catched it, just to throw it at him again.

“You’re the one that implied buffalo was scrumptious.”

Keira had nothing to say to that.

“You hunted him.”

“He was fun.”

“I just wanted you to bring him to the keep,” Jim said, exasperatedly.

“We’re not getting into this. Again. I’ll go, of course I’ll go. We need the pancea.”

“But?” Jim prompted.

“I won’t promise I won’t rough up the Jackass on the way back. We need a medmage. And there’s only twelve us.”

“I can live with that.”

“So, tell us the plan.” She sat up, crossing her legs, making a motion for him to carry on.

While, Jim tells Keira the basic plan of what they decided on, in the back of her mind she thinks of other things. Mainly, how even though he doesn’t say anything about it, she can tell he has reservations about the whole thing. She isn’t completely sure if it’s because  Curran will be without him, or if it’s because he’ll be the one in charge. It might even be both. _Probably both_ , she thinks. When he’s done, she makes a face.

“Isn’t bodyguard duty one of the worst gigs?” she asks. Jim had complained enough over the years, that she knew the answer.

“Yes.”  She could see his glee.

“Great,” she says, rolling her eyes.

There’s a moment of silence.

“So, exactly where is your mate?”

“Not my mate,” he mutters, before adding, “ And she’s busy.”

“Fine. So how have your dates been?” she asks, curious.

“We barely see each other. Once or twice, every two weeks. We’re both busy.” he says calmly.

“Of course you are. Not only are you head of security, but you’re our alpha. And she’s a mystical white tiger. That’s whole ‘nother can. Are you saying she doesn’t understand this?”

“No, no of course not,” Jim says sharply.

“Then answer the question, Jim. I asked ‘how have your dates been’ not ‘how many dates do you have’,” she answered back, trying to keep her temper in check. He deflates, slightly. She only see it, because she’s his twin. Keira has been reading Jim since birth.

“Good, they’ve been... good,” he even allows a small smile to grace his face.

“There’s a but, why is there a but?” She braces herself for her brother’s idiocy.

“I’m her alpha,” he supplies.

“So? What does that mean?” she asks in disbelief.

“It means I don’t want to push her into a type of relationship she doesn’t want,” he says carefully.

Keira holds back laughter.

“My brother is an idiot,” she finally says.

“I--Keira! I’m serious!” he sputters. Well as much as her stoic brother could sputter.

“What, it’s simple you like her, she likes you.  There’s really nothing to it. I honestly don’t think Dali would bother dating you, let alone being your mate if she thought you would at all use your position to push her into a relationship, Jim.”

“While I am glad your mind didn’t go straight to sex, I’m talking about sex.” he says, and she can hear the cringe in his voice admitting that.

“Oh. Oh! Poor girl. Don’t look at me like that Jim. You’re gonna get nothing done. What? You barely see each other. She likes you, a lot! But you’re also intimidating,” Keira exclaims.

“If she likes me she has nothing to be intimidated about.” he growls at her.

“That’s like even more reason to be intimidated,” she explains, shrugging. “And don’t growl at me, you ass.”  He just growled more.

“Why?”

“Because, she’s liked you for a very long time, Jim. Might I add again, much slower, you are an idiot. It shouldn’t have taken you almost dying to finally act on your feelings.” _Such an idiot_.

Jim was silent.

“Are you saying you didn’t know? Oh my gracious, isn’t that rich, coming from you? Why do you  think--wait, you know what I’m not getting into this. Just keep what you’re doing now, except make sure she knows that you’re serious about this.” Keira said forcefully. Jim was nodding along. Keira turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “You are serious about this, right?”

“Keira.” he sighed.

“What? Just because you’re my twin doesn’t mean that I won’t hurt you,” she smiled wide, showing off her teeth.

Jim smiled and got up from the couch, and started walking away.

“What are you smiling about?” Keira twisted over to peer over the couch to follow his movement. “Jim!”

“I’m just glad you like her,” he said softly.

“Is this a twin thing? Or does that mean our sisters don’t like her?” she asked curiously. She hadn’t thought...

“...They don’t necessarily know we’re dating.”

“Jim!”

“I know what they’re going to say. I don’t need to hear them. Dali doesn’t need that hanging over her head.” he said quickly.

“Right, I guess there’s that. She’s probably worried what her mother would say, too.” Keira stood up. “I guess I should start packing.”

Walking over she gave him a squeeze, and kissing his cheek before leaving. unlock and soon she can see her brother come in, rounding the corner. She’s laying on the couch, making faces at the pillow in her hands. He stares at her before asking,“What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are very welcomed here, especially at 1 am


End file.
